


【Destiel】Angel with a shotgun

by Castiel1109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 依然DCD无差, 依然第一人称, 是个短篇, 私设fanfic平行世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel1109/pseuds/Castiel1109
Summary: Castiel在地堡诸多藏书中发现了一本奇妙的故事书，接着他惊讶地发现，这本书的主人公是自己与熟悉的朋友们...





	【Destiel】Angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> *语c存戏第三弹  
> *曲梗 Angel with a shotgun  
> *fanfic中的平行世界

在地堡的日子是安逸的。

剩余34%电量的笔电屏幕仍有亮光，数本厚重书籍与大大小小摊开笔记杂乱无章堆积满桌，那本硬壳封面溅上咖啡污渍的《印第安神明及古老法咒》下甚至还压了两本色情杂志，它们书页泛黄打着卷似乎被翻阅过无数次。圆珠笔卡在书脊中发挥书签的作用，而在两个小时前Sam Winchester还在抱怨它的难以使用（“写一个简单的字母a居然能够断成三截好像一个被车撞过的o!”）。早已冰冷的意式香肠披萨被剩在纸盒里，它的尖端被谁咬了一口没有剩余多少芝士。啤酒瓶在地上随意放着。  
没有恶魔招致灾祸，没有天使徒生事端，利维坦被踢回炼狱，甚至猎魔案件也无甚惊险。普通至极的狼人与吸血鬼，又或许凶灵作祟，只是为安逸日子加以调剂。我总不能习惯这样彻底回归平静的生活，而Dean Winchester总会安慰着说，他说，“Come on, Cass, 你是我们家的天使，只需要吃吃喝喝偶尔猎猎魔，别总想那些有的没的。天堂？Kick its ass! 你只要在这儿做你愿意做的事，看多少种的披萨男都没关系，甚至可以去地堡门口晒晒翅膀上的羽毛让它们更蓬松一点，像个真正的毛茸茸。”说罢咬掉最后一口培根三明治并将包装袋丢进门口早已满满当当的垃圾桶，甚至没留一点时间来让我解释关于天使不需要吃吃喝喝的问题。

和往常一样走过通向藏书室的长长廊道，那一排排积灰铁架上总能带来点意外收获。那本可怜的《印第安神明及古老法咒》就是在这儿被找到的，一同被发现的还有全套《指环王》（“它们甚至还没有被拆封！ ”Charlie火红的长发因为兴奋在昏黄灯泡下闪闪发光）。我随意取下封面残缺破烂书本，指尖轻捻纸张掀过几页，正欲放回却被无意闯入视线的熟悉姓名吸引全部注意。

“The sky was gloomy. After a tumultuous thunder, Cestiel appeared in front of the rusty door. The angel knocked three times and his left hand was still holding a shotgun with blood spots……”  
。  
。  
。

阴雨缠绵，雷声轰鸣后我现身于破旧汽车旅馆门前。顷刻前在Walmart库房天使们发生激战，即便现已脱身左手仍还紧握不知从谁手中夺过的散弹枪。荣光在流逝，这感觉如此强烈以至难以忽略，仿佛是血液自伤口丝丝缕缕流失殆尽，随之一同流逝的是生命力及一切带给肉体温暖的存在。应对这场临时战役并非不必要，那些充满以诺口音的窃窃私语交织成突袭温家兄弟的暗谋，来不及现身施与警告，我不得已独自投身于与兄弟姐妹的厮杀中。库房冰冷水泥地面印下漆黑羽翼灰烬，墙壁溅落斑斑血迹模糊歪斜符咒，头晕目眩后我亦被驱离战场，紧接着便行进在去往Dean暂宿旅店的路上。

轻敲二楼客房略生锈迹铁门，门彼端传来纠缠在一起的喘息与呻吟另我产生难以呼吸的错觉。这当然是错觉，深夜，阴雨，难得平静，符合Dean开始他放松神经惯有途径前提条件，这是可以预见的。是我选错了时机。

挽回错误已来不及，暗金短发男人拉开房门在暗淡月光下露出他因旖旎被打断而怒气冲冲的脸，还有抵在舌尖剩余半句没有出口的“这儿没有人点什么该死的披萨”。所有一切都在他看清来者何人后戛然而止，换做自觉被耍无名女人愤然离去，还不忘带走她那艳红的劣质鳄皮手包。  
我将颓态与枪支解释为一点意外，已经遏制威胁无需再度引起恐慌，只是适时提醒提防便已足够。Dean森绿眼眸中写满狐疑，令人不安的三秒静默后他终究放弃多言，而是开始认命展示手头拥有所有资料勉为其难共同商议应对眼下所有混乱的对策。这令我不自觉地松一口气。

 

为什么会想要隐瞒呢？

 

很久后，或许很久，又或许只是数月的光景，Gabriel向我询问起诸如此类问题。我那狡黠哥哥一向精明的目光黯淡下去，如同熄灭的烛火，还缭绕几丝悲伤与忧虑。听起来与塞壬用它婉转且又险恶歌喉轻哼日本童谣一般不可思议，但这就是事实。为什么呢？答案或者解释什么的，我竟说不出哪怕一个词，如鲠在喉好像有人将天使之刃卡在我喉咙似的，我真的答不上来。

“I`m an angel of the Lord.” 这句话在我与猎人初次见面——他自以为的初次见面——时便阐述过，以回答一个类似“who are you”的平常问句。Castiel是全知全能主身侧的战士，他手持利剑斩杀肮脏卑微如尘埃的恶魔，他被教导爱人正如神爱世人一样。他强大且不知疲倦，愿意抛洒热血战斗至最后一刻，哪怕粉身碎骨也要支撑到眼见胜利曙光闪耀战场每一角落。

然而这样的一位天使却堕落了。

 

“I rebelled for this ?!”

对于那晚黑暗潮湿深巷中发泄怒火单方面打斗我仍记忆犹新。Dean的意欲妥协令我又惊又怒，情绪一度失控到难以自持将人狠狠掼于墙面在暗色夹克上沾染脏污水泥粉末。泛白指节紧拽人衣襟鼻尖咫尺鼻息萦绕，男人身上清晰可闻的肉桂、苹果及一丝酒气混合的味道都无法平息神使的暴怒。

“I gave everything for you, and this is what you give to me ?!”

他没有回应我的诘责。又或许甚至没有感受到我滔天怒火下的悲恸。

触怒者唇角带血。“Do it.”他说，要求着我绝不会做的事，似乎期待着由我赐予他一个痛快，“Just do it.”

他只得到居高临下凝视及长久静默。

 

Dean Winchester is everything I have.  
我为了他堕天。  
我为了他与兄弟姐妹兵戈相向。  
我为了他反叛整个天堂。  
I'll throw my faith away, just to keep his safe. 

 

Maybe that`s my answer.

 

而在此刻我还尚未寻觅到这令人叹惋的答案。对自身遭受苦痛三缄其口，为保护猎人兄弟免受苦难奋不顾身仿佛成为崭新教条。雨夜内战后荣光流逝速度加快，衰颓步伐像是正在萎缩的玫瑰花。指尖忽明忽暗微光与咳后指缝渗出血滴是最好证明，再加上后背愈发沉重的羽翼，我自知时日无多。

Sam在街边所领小册子上有一页印着各种充满神学意义又似乎带有庸俗恋爱意味的话语，Dean曾满脸嘲讽地胡乱翻过所有书页并将它当作了极好的打击蟑螂手动工具。在它粘上惨不忍睹昆虫毛腿前我也曾好奇翻阅，而那句“if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.”令人印象深刻，尽管它成功使年长的Winchester通过鼻腔中发出响亮哼声。  
现在，表示嗤之以鼻者的战士快要用尽他背篓中的弓箭了。这位骁勇的守护者暗自决定在失去能力后隐匿行踪，如他出现的突兀，也要离开的突然。  
。  
。  
。

“……Finnaly, Castiel left without saying goodbye on the day when his grace disappeared. And he did not respond to Dean`s prayers, leaving only a blood-stained feather as the last gift. Dean Winchester lost his angel, and after he lost him, he realized that he also lost a love that had not yet begun to die.”  
(最终Castiel在他荣光消失殆尽的那天不辞而别。他再也没有回应过Dean的祈祷，只留下一根沾染血丝的羽毛作为最后礼物。Dean Winchester失去了他的天使，而在他失去后才意识到,自己同样失去了一场无疾而终的爱情。)

 

这是个悲伤的故事，同时又奇特非常，为这些主人公熟悉的姓名。我合上柔软却又粗糙不堪的底封（如果这还能称得上是底封而不是什么书籍的倒数第二页），兀自思考它想传达的情感，这感觉沉重且悲怆，瞥见浸透软纸的水痕我才惊觉眼底早已盈满泪水。这些眼泪不受控制地滚出眼眶，甚至挂在睫毛模糊周遭一切事物，与此同时是心底蒸腾起巨大悲伤，令人难以呼吸，来势汹汹好像我真的曾荣光尽失并裹挟可念不可说的沉重爱意逃离至天涯海角似的。书架上金属角照出天使湿润双眼，我眼眸像是藏了一片海。  
这故事也许唤醒了什么，而头一次的，星期四的天使在探知真相路途上退缩了。被唤醒的真相如同潘多拉魔盒，打开它只会带来一场溃不成军。

 

Dean招呼众人吃饭的声音在地堡里回荡着，将书本放回我离开藏书室再次踏过长长廊道，这段幽暗路程尽头是如此光明，以至于看不清为兄长者暗金的短发。  
终于看清Dean那双正望向别处的宝绿色眼眸，脑海中又浮现于无稽故事中阅读的一句话：

 

那是近在咫尺，却又遥不可及。


End file.
